


Mark's Marks

by Niimas



Category: Markiplier-Freeform, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark's POV, Markiplier - Freeform, Marks, Smut, pentration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niimas/pseuds/Niimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark shares with you the details of his most recent sexual experience with his girlfriend. You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Marks

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get past that crappy summary I give you props! Enjoy the story!

 

I love breasts.

Little ones. Big ones.

I've always said that if I had my own pair I would do nothing but play with them. I say it every time. Now I did have them. 

Maybe they were attached to another person, but she was mine, so they were mine.

Or, at least, I made them mine with my tongue and even my teeth as I grazed her skin with them. Leaving behind small, purple marks, I wrote my name on her skin.

She could never deny she enjoyed it, given the way she pulled my hair, desperately calling for more.

I'd give it to her. 

...In time. 

For right now, I was content in catching her nipple with my teeth, softly swirling my tongue along it. Now...while the nipple may be the cherry, it would have been irresponsible of me to forget the rest. 

My teeth skated across her skin, nibbling at I went, deeper purple appearing there. She always pretended to complain afterwards, but was always so needy when I did it.

I just like showing what is mine. 

Her hips bucked up into me, and while it was a fucking distraction, she didn’t have the leverage. I slid my knee in between her legs and she gasped at me, her eyes wide. I let her rub up against me, enjoying the way her face scrunched up, the way her breasts bounced. 

I could have done this all fucking day.

I pressed a little harder, wanting to hear that hitch in her voice, and I did. I normally got what I wanted when I had her like that. She grabbed at my arms again, begging me to do something, anything, but stare at her. I couldn’t. She looked so beautiful; I don’t think she knew how long I could have watched her. 

My hands planted firmly on the sides of her hand, dipping low to place kisses on the delicate line of her throat. It always amazes me how much trust she gives me. 

It always makes me want her more.

I gave into her, slowly arching back to take my shirt off, slowly revealing every inch. I knew it drove her crazy. I knew she loved running her hands up and down my chest, even though she'd memorized every groove a long time ago. I wanted to make her wait.

I enjoyed the small huff of frustration and the joy on her face when I flung it off to I-didn't-give-a-shit-where.

Her hands were on me instantly, mapping out the way my skin felt. I'd never deny her this, never deny her the absolute affection she showed, tracing over the scar on my stomach. I'd never deny myself the shiver she caused every time. 

Somehow, she still caused fire wherever she touched, still a longing so deep I wish I could just stay in the bed with her forever. 

But even I didn't think I could last that long. 

I was breaking already...

Her hands stilled when I captured her lips, thrusting my tongue against hers. She moaned into my mouth when I dragged my leg in between hers. I had gotten her naked long before this point, and her wetness was beginning to soak through my pants. My name on her lips, a plea, something I couldn't refuse. 

I lifted away, a dark part of me enjoying the whine that came from her throat. I appeased her by removing my pajama pants with one smooth motion. She stared for a bit, her eyes hungry as she looked me up and down. Damnit, I love that look. I love looking good enough for her to want to eat me entirely. 

I guided myself back over her, careful not to crush her, even though that seemed to be what she wanted; she was tugging on my neck. I smiled against her skin, trailing kisses once more down her neck and further. 

She held her breath, eager, but trying not to appear too much so. It had been too long for me to stop this, from wanting to taste her. I ended up at the top of her pussy, the smell nearly making me dizzy with arousal. She bit her lip, wondering if I was going to tease her again. It was written all over her face. I smiled, deciding to give her mercy, and placed my mouth on her. Her strangled gasp echoing in my ears, I dug my tongue deeper, coaxing the little bud out. That was something that seemed to amaze her when I first went down on her: apparently, many guys don't know where the fuck the clit is. 

She screamed when I showed her exactly where it was.

How could I not? It caused the most _wonderful_ sounds from her. How could anyone not know? She ground against my face, reaching down to grasp something, anything, finally settling on my hair. I didn't mind when she tried pulling it out of my scalp. It only showed me I was doing a good job. And I always love doing a good job.

A few more licks, a little bite here, a suckle there, and she was moaning my name continuously. I loved it. Her voice was tightening everything inside me, ramping up my need for her. 

I felt a part of me let go then, as it always did, and I just wanted to hear her make more of those sounds.

I loved the way she looked when she was withering on the bedspread, her legs opened wide to me. I loved the way she smelled, the way she tasted. Oh god, the way she tastes. It's fucking addicting, and I don’t ever want to give it up. At that moment, it was flooding my mouth, making me want more of it. Making me want to drown in it. 

I licked a path to where she wanted me most, groaning against her when she pulled my hair just right. Just barely getting her there is my favorite thing to do, always skating to the edge just before she could get there.

She half-screamed in frustration, bucking against me, but my hands held her down. I needed to come up for air before I forgot myself completely down there, making her cum again and again. She whined unabashedly this time as I eased up her body, trying to find friction where she could.

I leaned up, pulling my body away as she dragged nails down my chest. I love when she does that, but it means I better get my ass moving...

I still teased her with my dick, laying it heavily across her slit, slowly moving it up and down along her. She dug her nails in, calling my name in a long string of filth. I loved doing that to her. 

She moaned pitifully, her eyes pleading with me as her mouth fell open. She always thinks I'm so calm while doing this to her. Like she’s not affecting my every nerve, like she's not pulling at the depths of my soul. 

I slowly slid myself inside her, wet, warm heat awaiting me. I groaned in her ear, allowing some of my weight to pin her to the bed. She's told me before she loves it when I do, especially when I'm balls deep inside her. I moved slowly, my hips just barely jerking up. As I tell you this, I remain unsure if this was for her torment or my benefit. 

She was breathing harder, tiny gasps of breath, while I ignored my own. I dropped my voice lower, the deep rumble rolling her eyes back in her head. 

Once again, I was reminded of what my voice does to her. It makes her moan, makes her tighten around me until I can't think anymore. Eventually, I just started cursing in that voice, too far gone to make more sense. 

I started moving faster, almost against my will, unable to stop myself from driving further. She was pulling me in, and I was gladly going under. The world started to disintegrate as my hands clench the sheets like a lifeline, as if they could save me from the woman screaming under me. 

As if I wanted to be saved. My head fell forward, my hair mussed and falling in her face, but she didn’t seem to care.

Her hands were all over me. I was sweating under her fingertips, but she didn’t mind. In fact, the way she was looking at me right then, like her soul was bare; I knew she loved me. My hips were moving fast enough that a dim part of me started to worry that

I might have been bruising her. I should have been worried about the lines she was drawing on my skin, but I knew I’d just enjoy them later. 

My breath stalled as I looked down at her, her head hard against the pillows, her eyes tightly closed. I toyed with the idea of demanding she open her eyes when my own shut tightly. She knew just how to flex around my dick to make me stop thinking, and put that knowledge to good use. 

My thrusts are getting inconsistent, reaching the end of my rope. The way she was pulling me was taking my sanity away from me. But...

I needed to see her cum.

_I needed it._

I reached between us, placing the pad of my thumb on her, watching her eyes open wide. I wondered why this always surprises her. She always looks fucking sexy while cumming, so why wouldn't I do all that I could to make it happen?

Her body seized, her pussy clamping down on me like a vise, still surprising me. I threw my head back...

Fuck, she was cumming...my name on her lips, screaming.

She milked me, driving me careening, crashing over the edge, her name fluttering in the air. 

The world went white for a moment, the only sound my blood pounding in my ears. It flittered back in little by little, the sound of her breathing first. I looked down, my body stiffening from exertion.

Her eyes were still closed, a peaceful look on her face.

Fuck. 

I love her.

Fuck.

I collapsed to the side of her and she pouted, easing her body over to lay next to mine. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I love you."

Her voice was sweet like it always was. The sound of it bringing every good feeling I've ever known.

"I love you too."

I smiled, reaching over to tweak her nipple. She humphed, burrowing deeper into my chest.

 

 

...What? I like boobs.


End file.
